You're not alone
by silentfyre
Summary: Short story based around Aspho Fields and what took place after Anya and Marcus after they left the award ceremony. One chapter for now but I may continue.
1. Chapter 1

He'd had his eye on her all night. She looked especially beautiful tonight in that dress. He found it hard to take his eyes off her, and he was sure that she'd caught him looking a few times. She didn't seem to mind though, not at all. What he didn't realise is that she had her eye on him all night as well. Marcus hadn't noticed that and he thought that she was way out of his league, but a guy can dream right? Does she even realise just how beautiful she is. He suspected that she didn't, which made him like her even more. It had been a long evening and Anya hadn't realised just how much the alhohol had gone to her head.

When she got up to leave, the wine and the high heels were definitely not a good mix. She was definitely a bit tipsy and certainly shouldn't have to make her own way home. Insisting that she was fine he knew otherwise. Being a gentleman, he offered to take her back to her apartment. Linking her arm in his, they made there way out of the hotel. He didn't say that much to her, just checked to see that she was ok. She wasn't what you'd call ok, but it's never easy losing a parent. She asked if he was ok, but she knew he probably wasn't, it's never easy to lose a brother. He helped her into the back of the cab, and he sat in the front. She noticed him catching quick glances of her in the front mirror. She had no idea what was going to happen tonight. Was he just being a gentleman, taking her home, then saying goodnight? Or was he coming with her into her apartment. The not knowing was exciting and she hoped it was the latter. She'd been trying to get him to make a move since she first met him and she hoped that tonight, he finally would. If he didn't, she would. When they got back to her apartment, there was an awkward silence before she finally said,

"Would you like to come in for a coffee or something"

He took a moment to reply, contemplating what may happen if he they did go into the apartment together.

"Sure" He replied "Coffee would be good"

They both went inside. She invited him to take a seat while she went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"It'll just be a few minutes" she said. There was an awkward silence between them as they both realised that they hadn't really been alone together before. Anya was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you. For making sure that I got home safe"

"That's ok. You seemed a little, tipsy so I thought you shouldn't be alone"

Anya smiled at him, then went back to the kitchen to pour out the coffee. She came back with a mug in each hand and sat down next to him on the couch. They sat there in silence for a few minutes sipping their coffee slowly. Finally, Marcus spoke

"So, how are you doing"

"I'll be ok, it was only a little wine" she replied

"That's not what I meant Anya" He said, gently putting his mug down on the coffee table. "I don't know if you want to talk about it. But I know how hard it is losing someone"

Anya wasn't really doing ok. Losing her mother was the hardest thing she'd been through.

"I'm, ok" she said unconvincingly.

"Because it's ok if your not Anya"

Anya didn't want to burden him with her troubles. Especially since he had lost his best friend who was like a brother to him.

"What about you Marcus. Are you ok?" she asked, knowing that was a stupid question. Marcus was never really one for talking things through. But with Anya, he felt that he might just be able to open up a little bit.

"I don't know Anya"

She understood what he meant by that, she didn't know how she felt at the moment.

"I understand" She replied.

"You know, I became a Gear because I wanted to protect people, I wanted to fight for them so they didn't have to. Isn't that what the army is for?"

"I guess it is" She agreed

"Well, how can I carry on, when I couldn't even save him"  
"Marcus, you can't think like that. Your a good soldier, I mean you a hero for goodness sake"

"Yeah. I sure don't feel like one"  
"You have a medal that says otherwise" She said

"Had a medal. I buried in Carlos's grave"

"That's really sweet Marcus"

He managed a small smile. Anya wanted to say something, anything to help console him, but she couldn't think of anything. _Mom would know what to say" _Thinking of her Mom again suddenly made her emotional, and suddenly out of nowhere, tears started to fall form her eyes, she didn't even realise at first. Marcus noticed straight away. He was uncomfortable with the situation and wasn't really sure what to do. But he brought her back here to make sure she was ok and that's just what he was going to do. He placed his hand over hers. Without thinking, she rested her head on his shoulder as her tears had now formed into sobs. He put his arm around her without thinking twice about it.

"I'm so sorry Marcus" She said between sobs "You have so much to deal with, maybe you should go"

"I'm not going to leave now Anya, not when your like this. I don't want you to be alone"

She moved closer as he put both his arms around her.

"Thank you" she said softly.

She relaxed into his arms and they both stayed that way for a while, nothing needing to be said.

* * *

**Short sweet chapter. I may continue it. Seemed like the right point to end it here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got around to concluding this story. I have changed the rating from T to M as it now contains sexual content. You have been warned. This is my first attempt at writing a sex scene. It's harder than I thought so please be gentle with any reviews. **

* * *

Anya lost track of time. She didn't know how long she'd been in Marcus's arms. Nor did she really care. She really needed him right now and she knew that he needed her as well.

"Anya, you ok?" Marcus asked, breaking the silence.

"Mmm, yeah" she replied.

Marcus pulled away slightly to look at her. She looked up at him, suddenly realizing that her tears must have made her make up run, and her hair must have gotten into a mess.

"I must look a state" she said, looking down to avoid his gaze.

He gently touched her cheek causing her to look up at him.

"You don't" He said. "You look just as beautiful as you always do"

Anya felt herself blush a little when he said that. In this moment all she wanted to do, was kiss him.

Marcus wanted the exact same thing so he leaned down as there lips met for the first time. It was a soft kiss but when they pulled apart, she looked into his eyes and felt an overwhelming desire for him. She kissed him once again but with more passion this time. He was surprised at first but soon welcomed it. He moved his hand down to her waist, the other one tangled in her hair as he continued to kiss her passionately. Damn her lips were so soft, he though to himself. Anya moved her hands around his neck and let out a small moan when he deepened their kiss. He pulled away, leaning down to kiss her neck, causing her to moan again. She ran her fingers through his hair, a wave of desire going through her body. Marcus continued to kiss her neck, she smelt so good. He suddenly came back to reality, remembering how vulnerable she was tonight. He stopped and looked at her, her eyes half closed.

"What's wrong" she said softly

Marcus sighed. "Anya, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Marcus. I'm sure"

"It's just, well I don't want to take advantage of you. Your kinda vulnerable at the moment"

"Well, aren't you as well?" She asked

"Well yeah, but . . ."

"Marcus, I'm not doing this because of what's happened. I'm doing this because I want to. In fact I've wanted to for some time now"

"Really?" he asked surprised. "You know, we could both get into a lot of trouble for this. Fraternization and all"

"I don't care Marcus. Like I said. I've wanted this for a while"

"Anya, I had no idea you felt that way"  
"Well, I do. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Anya, I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since we met. I think your the most beautiful amazing woman I have ever met"

Those words made her heart melt.

"So Anya, I just want to ask you again, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I'm sure" she replied  
That was all he needed to hear. He leaned in to kiss her again and she returned the kiss with even more passion than before.

"Maybe we should, go to the bedroom" she suggested

She stood up taking his hand, and lead him into the bedroom. She closed the door and they quickly moved into each others arms. Anya leaned in to kiss him, but Marcus stopped her by gently caressing her cheek.

"You are so beautiful" he said softly "You probably deserve so much better than me.

"I'll be the judge of that" She replied. Anya kissed him again, and slowly brought her hands up to unbutton his shirt, revealing his muscular form. Wow, he's got a gorgeous body, she thought to her self. Marcus pulled her closer, running his hands up her back. He reached for the zippier on the back of her dress and unzipped it. Anya wriggled causing the dress to fall to her feet. Marcus was in awe of the sight of her in her lacy bra and panties. Anya suddenly felt exposed, all her confidence going out of the window. Marcus realised that he was just staring at her. How could he not.

"You have a gorgeous body" he said softly.

"So do you" she replied, reassured by his comment.

He pulled her close and kissed her again. She could definitely feel him through his pants. Her desire for him getting stronger by the minute. He captured her lips in another passionate kiss. Without thinking, she gently pulled his unbuttoned shirt of his shoulders. She then moved her hands down to his pants, and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. She pulled them down so they fell to his feet. He pulled her close again, savouring the feel of her body against his. He undid her bra, revealing her perfect breasts. Again, he realised that he was staring. He gently took one of her breasts in his hand, causing her to moan, tilting her head back. Marcus gently kissed her neck, his hand still caressing her breast causing her to moan again. She'd only ever been with one other man before, and it was never this good. She'd never been so turned on in her life. They slowly made there way over to the bed. Marcus kissed her again as he gently laid her down onto the mattress. Putting his weight on his forearms, he laid on top of her. She could feel him hard against her now, making her even more aroused. He leaned down and gently took one of her nipples in his mouth, causing her to arch her back off the bed a bit. Anya just wanted him right now. She reached down between their bodies, and reached into his boxers to feel his manhood. She put her hand around him and gently moved it back and forth He gasped slightly at her touch. He looked down at her, her eyes full of lust and desire. He could tell she wanted him, but he wanted to make this last as long as possible. He reached down and gently pushed her hand away. She looked slightly confused. She thought maybe she was doing something wrong.

"Was that not good?" She asked softly.

"Too good" he replied.

Anya smirked a little as he kissed her again, gently caressing her cheek. He slowly ran his hand down her body, stopping at the top of her panties. She gasped as he slipped his hand in. He stopped the kiss to look at her, unsure whether or not she wanted him to carry on or not. She gently pulled him in close to kiss him again, showing him that she did want him to continue. He could feel how aroused she was, more than ready for him. But he wanted her to know that she could change her mind at any point. He broke the kiss again to speak.

"Anya, if you change your mind about this . ."  
"I'm sure" she whispered back, as she moved her own hand down placing it on his, guiding it in a circular motion on her clit. He continued as she moved her hand away, his actions causing her to moan louder this time. He slid one of his fingers inside her, causing her to gasp his name. He moved it back and forth, kissing her neck as she threw her head back in pleasure. His name escaped her lips softly. She'd never wanted anyone so much in her life. She looked at him, her eyes said it all, she wanted him and she wanted him now. He withdrew his finger from her and kissed her again. She began to slip her panties off, with his help. It didn't take him long to remove his boxers. He looked down at the beautiful angel beneath him, still not quite able to figure out what the hell she saw in him and what the hell he'd done to deserve to be in her bed right now. He suddenly felt a bit nervous about this, it wasn't like he hadn't done this before, but he'd never been with a woman quote like Anya before. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt her hand reach up and touch his face and reached round to the back of his neck she pulled him close for another deep kiss. Neither of them wanted to wait another moment. Not breaking their kiss, Anya reached down to feel him once more, then slowly guided him inside of her. She gasped slightly as he entered her, breaking there kiss.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently. She looked up at him and nodded. She put her arms around him as she moved her hips up slightly urging him to continue. He continued gently, starting off with a slow rhythm. She felt absolutely amazing, he wanted to make this last as long as possible. They fit perfectly together as the pair began to make love for the first time. Marcus thought he was going to lose it completely when he heard soft quiet moans coming from Anya, but he kept control and didn't lose his rhythm. He looked down at her and the sight was breathtaking. Looking up at him, there eyes locked for a bit and they could see the pure passion in one another's eyes. It wasn't long before Anya tilted her head back as the pleasure of his thrusts started to overtake her a bit. Her moans were becoming louder now. Marcus couldn't take this slow pace any longer and something in Anya's eyes told him the same thing. He increased his rhythm with stronger and faster thrusts. Anya moaned loudly as he did this, and it wasn't long before his name escaped her lips. She met his thrusts with her own hips as he leaned down to kiss her neck causing her to call out him name again. He whispered her name softly as he buried his face in her neck. Anya could feel the pleasure building inside of her. Marcus removed his head from her neck and caught her lips in a long passionate kiss, making sure not to miss a thrust. She eventually broke the kiss to let another moan escape from her lips. There eyes met again and he held her gaze until the pleasure became to much for her. She threw her head back and her back arched off the bed as she reached her climax, her mind and body lost in a state of pure ecstasy. Marcus had slowed down a bit, and the sight of her coming undone like that almost tipped him over the edge as well. As Anya slowly came down from her state of euphoria, Marcus gently kissed her. He began to build up speed again after she had calmed down a bit. She looked up at her lover and smiled. She had no idea that tonight's dinner would lead to such a wonderful night. He gently rested his forehead against his and she took the opportunity to kiss him again. She could sense how close to the edge he was and began to meet his thrusts with her own again. She began to moan again which was music to her lovers ears. The sound of it took him to the edge as he reached his own climax, burying his head in the crook of her neck, shuddering as he released inside her, letting out a deep groan which sent shivers down Anya's spine. They stayed this way for a few minutes, his head resting against her neck and her arms around him, one hand gently playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He broke their embrace to look at her. She really was beautiful and he still could hardly believe he was actually in her bed. She pulled him in for another kiss. She couldn't get enough of his kisses and she could only hope that tonight wasn't just a one time thing. He pushed him self off her and rolled onto his side to face her. She turned to face him. He brought his hand up and gently caressed her cheek. She moved closer to him and he put his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. There were so many things that they wanted to say to each other, but neither of them wanted to spoil such a perfect moment. The only sound made was Anya letting out a happy sigh as she felt Marcus gently stroke her hair. They stayed like this until they both gradually fell asleep, happy and content in each others arms.


End file.
